Renesmee's Diary
by madittude99
Summary: This is Renesmee's Diary. The things that are going on in her life are written right here. Renesmee Carlie Cullen has a surprise from the Volturi...
1. Chapter 1 Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

My English teacher suggested I should 'Let out my bottled up feelings by writing a Diary/Journal' (She's really creepy) But, I decided to take up her offer and write a diary. So anyway, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am half-human half-vampire. I go to school at Forks High School with my Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, my boyfriend Jacob, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Mom, and Dad.

I know what you're all thinking. But, it's not weird to go to school with your parents, aunts and uncles and your shape-shifter boyfriend. It makes your day more interesting. My parents and my aunts and uncles are all vampires. Also, my boyfriend Jacob, can shape-shift into a werewolf.

My father can read minds, my mother is sort of like a mental shield, my Uncle Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of the people around him, and finally, my aunt. My Aunt Alice is a crazy shopping fanatic who can see the future. Wow.

My life is awesome. I am a 10-year old who looks like a 17/18-year old and goes to high school with her family.

"Nessie! I know what you wrote about me in that diary! That was rude!" Alice shouted. I laughed.

"But it's true!" I yelled back, although she could hear me even if I was whispering. I ran downstairs and asked Alice if she wanted to pick out my outfit for school tomorrow because of what I wrote.

"Ness," I heard a voice whisper. I opened my eyes to my mother, smiling down at me. I groaned.

"Two more minutes," I mumbled, and put the pillow over my head. She laughed.

"Up. Now." I heard my dad's voice this time. _Fine_, I thought. I got out of bed and they left. After they did so I got ready for school. Ugh. School. Wish me luck.

-Renesmee


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett

Dear Diary,

School today was okay… My English teacher saw my diary in my bag and looked surprised. I guess she didn't think I would take her advice. I just got an IM.

_Hey Ness, you wanna go 2 Emily's 4 dinner 2nite? :) _

_Sure Jake, I'll ask my parents though they probably already know. Lol. :P_

_K_

_Bye-bye :D_

_Bye_

I turned the computer off and headed for the stairs. Emmett was sitting on the couch playing with the remote and watching TV. I swiftly grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels. He frowned.

"Nessie…" he whined, "Give it baaack." I giggled. When I finally found a channel I wanted to watch, I sat on the remote.

"Renesmee. That wasn't very nice." Carlisle scolded trying not to laugh at the fact that a vampire (that is 10 times stronger than a 10 year old half-human half-vampire) let that person do that to him. I looked up.

"Sorry, grandpa." I gave the remote back to Emmett, and he laughed and pointed his finger at me.

"You got in trouble! You got in trouble!" Emmett sang while the whole house laughed at his childishness. I stuck my tongue out at him. He's a baby.

"Renesmee, that's not nice." My father cautioned. _Sorry, dad. But, Emmett is probably wondering what I thought about him. _"He is." Dad laughed. Emmett frowned again.

"What did she say?" Mom asked. Dad whispered something in her ear. She giggled and looked over at Emmett who was asking Dad what I thought. He shook his head.

"It better not be that bad!" He yelled over the laughing. By now, everybody (except for Emmett) already knew what I thought.

"It's no big deal," I said as I was going upstairs. Jacob is here and judging by his curious look, he is probably going to take my diary and start reading it so I gotta go. Bye-bye.

-Renesmee


	3. Chapter 3 Volturi

Dear Diary,

Things are pretty hectic. I know something that no one else does! (Not even my Dad) That should tell you something right there. I've been either 1) blocking my thoughts from him. Or 2) Asking my mom to shield me. This secret is important to keep. Especially if I want my family to live…

But I can write it in here. You see, the Volturi (sort of the government of the vampire world) told me that they are planning to try to create another half-human half-vampire. Pretty juicy secret isn't it? I was running home from Emily's last night and two cloaked figures had appeared right in front of me.

"We came to deliver you a message," the short one had said. He grinned evilly. They had explained to me how they needed me to 'help out' the child since the ancients picked me to do it. The tall one had told me that if I said anything to my family or if I refused, they would kill me and my whole family. Of course I have to help. My family means the world to me and vice versa.

So in a few months they would come back with a child and make me help it hunt, and I have to care for it. (Of course I requested that I can help it hunt animals) I am not teaching it to feed on humans. That disgusts me. Not the blood but the fact that you have to take an innocent human's life. That's terrible.

I have to at least tell my father. _I'll just make him promise not to tell anyone_, I reasoned with myself.

"You'll make me promise to not tell anyone what?" My dad asked, suddenly appearing in front of me. I jumped. _You scared the life out of me, dad! _I thought.

"Can I talk with you where Alice isn't listening?" I glanced towards the door. Everybody was out hunting except Alice, my dad, and I. He nodded. We walked towards the forest, both of us quiet. He looked at me.

"So what's on your mind?" He wondered. I sighed and let myself think about the whole confrontation with the two men and my thoughts about it. He hissed.

"So that's what's been going on!" He gestured for me to follow him and we raced towards the house. Alice growled.

"How come I can't see the Volturi?" Alice screeched. Dad sighed. He went over to Alice and whispered something in her ear. Understanding washed over her face.

"Nessie you can't do that!" Alice shouted. What? I knew I shouldn't have told anyone. Dad shook his head.

"We needed to know this Ness. I'm glad you told us." Dad, told me. I felt like someone who just told the principal that they were being bullied. He laughed. Alice said, "So what are we gonna do next?" For that question, I had no answer.


	4. Chapter 4 Idea

Dear Diary,

The rest of my family came back from hunting today. Dad is downstairs telling them what happened. I don't want to see their horror-struck faces when they find out that I was working with the Volturi. I can imagine them now. Anger. Pain. Hurt. Horror. Shock. I can't bear to watch. So I am writing to take my mind off of it. It's not really working 'cause I'm writing ABOUT it!

Ugh! This isn't working. "Nessie!" my dad called. I got up. "I'M COMING!" I yelled back. I ran down the stairs at vampire speed. I looked to Alice first. She had a grin on her face. Uh-oh. She had a plan.

"I have an idea!" She squeaked. I liked the look she had in her eyes. Dad chuckled. _What is her idea? Please tell me that it has a possibility of actually working! _He rolled his eyes. "Now, Nessie," He began, "if we didn't think it would work, do you actually think we would call you down?" Maybe… I don't know. I was suddenly filled with hope. I glared at Jasper, knowing he was the cause of this. He winked.

"Okay. What's the plan?" I asked slowly. Alice skipped to my side.

"We're—well you're—going to ask them—when they come to give you the child—if your beloved family can help take care of the child." She said all dramatically. Now she was jumping up and down, clearly proud of her new plan. I hated when she got all excited. I gave Jasper a pleading look. Suddenly, Alice looked really bored. This 'idea' might actually work.

"I have to tell them that you don't know, yet. Plus, I don't think I can take care of a child all by myself. I think they forgot that I'm not as old as I look." I giggled. And then Jake came in. I sighed knowing he was worried because of the tense atmosphere.

"Hey, Ness what's going on?" He asked. His face was puzzled. We explained to him what was going on up to this point. "So is this gonna work?"

"We hope," Mom said. She hadn't spoken through the whole thing I forgot she was even there. How are we supposed to act normal in school? Oh god.

I got into my Porsche (Alice got me one in purple) and Jake got in the passenger seat. Today was Emmett's turn to ride with us to school. We were all in now so I took off, going way over the speed limit.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett suggested. "I spy with my little eyes, something…green."

Obvious much?

"Let me guess. The trees?" I asked sarcastically, gesturing towards the forest surrounding us.

"How did you know?"

"Emmett, I'm not in the mood."

"Feisty! I was just trying to help!"

"Help who?" I yelled, losing my temper. Jake put a hand on my shoulder, calming me down a little.

"Maybe you should let her calm down before she rips your head off." Jacob cautioned, obviously worried about his safety, also. Emmett snickered.

"I'd like to see her try!" He said, unafraid. By now we were in the school parking lot. No one has seen this car before. I never drove this one to school. I saw people staring. Mike walked over to my car with his mouth hanging open.

"Not now, Newton," Jasper said, as he walked over. He probably sensed my anger. I locked my car and we walked inside. **(A/N: That is the original Mike Newton's grandson) **We ignored the stares and walked to homeroom.

Sadly, I have to go now.

-Renesmee

**A/N: I'm kinda proud of this chapter. It's the longest I've written. I will update soon but I need ideas. I think I'm gonna skip to, like, a month later in the next chapter so she can meet up with the Volturi again. By the way it was Demitri and Felix that talked to her, if you didn't figure that out already. I'm thinking of changing the POV in the next chapter but I need 2 reviews. =D PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-madittude99 **


	5. Chapter 5 Luke

_One month later…_

Dear Diary,

Demitri and Felix came back today. After three hours I finally convinced them to let my family take care of the baby with me. I am only 10 years old, after all. The baby is the cutest little thing you've ever seen! His name is Luke and he adores Rosalie. I'm kinda happy he likes her. I know she's always wanted a child. He also has a gift. He can move things with his mind.

Today, we took him on his first hunt. Luke took down a deer on his first time. He's a natural. Emmett and Jasper are going to train him to fight when he gets big enough. He has dark short hair and the same skin tone as me. Alice has already gotten to him. He wears designer clothes now. Poor kid.

Esme watches Luke while we go to school and while Carlisle is at the hospital. We have a schedule already. When we wake up, Alice dresses him. Then, Esme makes him breakfast. After that, we leave for school and Esme watches him. After school, we all go to hunt. Finally, when we get back, either Mom or I read him a story before bed. Luke goes to bed at precisely 9:00pm

"Nessie. Nessie." Luke stood before me in a green shirt and jean shorts. He is so cute.

"What is it?" I picked him up and put him on my lap. We were outside on the porch bench. He moved his bottle of juice into his hand.

"I want to see Jake!" He whined.

"Me, too," I sighed, "but Jake is patrolling right now, so we'll see him later." In truth, I did miss Jake. He's been patrolling late a lot lately. I haven't seen him in _two days_. . . I got up with Luke in my arms, and walked to the piano inside. Luke loved when I played the piano for him.

-Renesmee

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Sorry

Sorry!

I always forget the disclaimer.

I do not own anything except for Luke, the purple Porsche, and the original Mike Newton's grandson!

Have a super day!

-madittude99

P.S. I would like some constructive criticism! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7 Party

Dear Diary,

Today, Luke was asking me about the two men that brought him to our house. Uh-oh, I didn't know what to tell him. If I told him everything, it would turn out something like this.

"Well, Luke, I was on my way home one night and suddenly, two men appeared! They forced me to take care of you and, if I refused, they would murder me and my family."

"Really? Well I wouldn't like that. If they wanted me so bad, why couldn't they have taken care of me themselves?"

"I have no idea, Luke."

Somehow—maybe it's just a feeling—I don't think he would take it that well. If that happened, it wouldn't be good. Especially, because he . . . 1) has a temper, 2) He cares about all of us dearly. So I won't mention it.

"Nessie!" Rose called. She came into my room with a frustrated expression. "Have you seen my red skirt!"

"Sorry, Rose, haven't seen it. What do you need it for?" I asked a little confused. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know Ness?" She asked. I just stared at her. _DADDY! What is she talking about? _I thought, frustrated. He chuckled.

"It's Luke's party! The pack is coming!" Alice exclaimed as she walked into the room with Jasper at her side, looking slightly worn out. Oh, that's right! Wow. We wanted the pack to meet Luke for the first time today so, of course, Alice turned it into a party! I jumped up and started to get dressed.

I wore a turquoise v-neck top with grey skinny jeans, turquoise earrings, a little mascara, and pink sparkly lip gloss. Then I put my hair in a ponytail, and ran downstairs. Seth and Jake were already sitting on the couch. Alice decorated _way_ too much for a party this small.

There was a chocolate cake, appetizers, and soda. The house was spotless and decorated with little lights, she had everyone in their best clothes, and everybody was all ready for the guests to arrive. When the doorbell rang, I went to get the door. When I opened it, the pack came bustling in. In about an hour, most of the food was gone.

Everybody loved Luke. He even put on a show for everyone using his powers. It was a lot of fun. All of the guests started to head home around 11:30. I put Luke in his pajamas and tucked him in, when all the guests left. Good night!

-Renesmee

**Yay! I had to have a good party **_**somewhere**_** in there. Haha. Please Review! =)**


	8. Chapter 8 Seriously

Dear Diary,

Nessie made _me _WRITE IN HER DIARY! I mean me of all people! It went a little like this…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Uncle Emmett?" Nessie called in that sweet innocent voice she knew I couldn't resist. Oh God this isn't gonna be good. I whirled around._

"_Yeah, Ness?" I asked warily._

"_Can you write a new entry in my diary?" She requested, batting her eyelashes. I blinked and suddenly felt like I had to do anything and everything she wanted me to. Jasper. Ugh! _

"_Sure Nessie!" Dang it! Oh well, I knew I couldn't disappoint her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And that's how I got into this situation… Anyway, I'm sure Nessie has told you all about Luke, but, you haven't heard about what I think of him! I love him and Rose does, too. He really makes her happy. Plus, he likes to wrestle with me! I mean that is one of our favorite things to do together. He's a cute kid.

So anyway, the coolest thing happened today! Jasper and I made a bet on whether Luke can eat more food than Nessie, and guess what…I won! Yay for me!

Well…uh…um…I don't know what I'm supposed to write in here…"Nessie, what am I supposed to write in this thing?"

Her voice trailed down the stairs, "Whatever you feel like writing, Uncle Emmett!"

_Well I don't feel like writing anything in this stupid thing!_ I thought.

"Emmett, please? For her?" Edward asked. _Fine Eddy! _He glared at me. Someone doesn't like his nickname does he? Oh well!

Since I don't want to write in here in the first place, I'll just tell you about Luke! I know you've heard about him a lot but I can go all day talking about him. Here he is now!

"Hey, Emmett! Wanna play?" He asked. I would do anything for him.

"Sure kiddo! What do you wanna do?" He put a finger on his chin, his expression thoughtful.

"You pick, Emmett!" he shouted. I thought about it for a minute. I kept it simple.

"How about tag?" He clapped his hands and suggested, "How about hide-and-seek tag?" Ooh he got me there!

"Sure!" We went out back and played that for an hour until Nessie came out and called Luke in to get cleaned up. "But, Nessie, just 1 more minute? Pretty please?" Luke had an adorable puppy dog face on. Nessie's tone faltered.

"Luke, you-" I cut her off, holding my hand up. "I got this," I bent down to look Luke in the eyes. "Luke, we'll play later but, if you don't listen to Nessie then, she might never let us play again!" I gasped dramatically. His eyes widened and he ran inside to go clean up. I winked at Nessie and smiled. She grinned back and ran inside. So, I went inside to watch TV.

-Emmett

**REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had school, reading, chores, and updating a lot= no social life.** **=P Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hunting trip

Dear Diary,

_**FLASHBACK RENESMEE'S POV**_

_Jasper, Rosalie, Daddy, Luke, and I, were hunting. I sat down on a boulder and wiped my lips. Luke sat next to me and did the same. He looked like a 5 year old now. Jasper looked up at us from his kill. "Weak half-humans," he teased. _

_I jumped down from the massive rock. "I was just resting a minute."_

"_Me, too!" Luke said. Jasper smiled, "Let's go home." So Daddy, Rosalie, Luke, Jasper, and I sprinted through the trees. I thought I heard a rustling in a bush up ahead but ignored it. But then I smelled something. A vampire. Daddy stopped short and looked sharply at me. "You're right," he said and looked in Luke's direction worriedly. Jasper, Rosalie, and Luke looked back and forth between Daddy and me._

_That was when they emerged from the shrubs with the hoods of their cloaks resting on their shoulders. Rosalie hissed and stepped protectively in front of Luke, orienting and positioning herself between Luke and the cloaked danger ahead. I saw a flash of hate in Luke's eyes. "Hey! I remember these guys!" he yelled, "they're the ones who brought me here and hurt my wrists real bad!" What? They hurt him? Well, they'll just have to pay for that…_

"_No, Renesmee," Daddy said sharply, "no violence…for now." An evil grin spread across Jasper's face._

_I rolled my eyes and looked toward the emotionless faces in front of us. "Can I help you?"_

"_We just wanted to check on the half-vamp. How's he doing?" The taller one said._

"_Why do you care, Felix?" Daddy asked. The man named Felix rolled his eyes._

"_I don't. Aro does." Well isn't that nice?_

"_Well I'm just here because I'm curious," the shorter one claimed._

"_Of course you are, Demetri," Daddy sighed, "Well, as you can see, Luke is doing well so you can go now."_

"_Well, he's too young to know for sure so…we'll be back another time." And with that, they raced out of sight._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

So that is why we've been making Luke go hunting with more people now. We don't know what to do if the Volturi come back again… Luke was not so happy after that visit, though. He said it 'brought unpleasant memories to the surface'. I know right. Well here comes another day of school…

-Renesmee

**Well well well… 4 reviews? Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?**


	10. Chapter 10 Vision

**Well…it looks like I couldn't wait for 4 reviews I think I only got 1…=( Please review? **

Dear Diary,

Hi! It's Alice. I know Nessie has probably talked about me a lot in this diary… She has right? Oh, well never mind about that. Guess what! Jacob and Nessie decided to get married! I'm so excited about planning the wedding. I let them pick the place and they chose to have it at First Beach! Sam gave us permission to cross the line for the wedding and let any guests be there as long as they promised not to harm any of the humans within a 300 mile radius. Of course we let all the vampire guests know about this. The date is set for December 30th. I have been very busy because I have to plan a birthday party for Nessie and plan a perfect wedding for Nessie.

Her birthday is on September 10th so I have to invite all of the guests, get a bunch of food because most of the wolves will be attending, and buy and set up a lot of decorations. Jeez being the celebration planner is hard work…but I love every minute of it.

Well anyway back to the stuff that's more important to you… We haven't heard anything else from the Volturi but we're hoping they forgot about us for a little while to give us some time to figure out what we're gonna do when Luke is 7 and fully grown. We know that they're going to take him away but hopefully they won't bring a lot of fighters because we don't want to give Luke back. Carlisle and Edward have talked about how to stall them until we decide what to do. I sat up abruptly in the chair I was sitting in and watched the flurry of images flash by in this sketchy vision.

_**VISION **_

_**Image 1.**_

_**The formation of hooded people was perfectly in line. Coming toward us, their faces impassive.**_

_** Image 2.**_

_**Jasper leaning over something, smiling. The family surrounding whatever it was. They all looked happy.**_

_** Image 3.**_

_**The block I get when I shape-shifters are around.**_

_**END VISION**_

I sat back, overwhelmed by the blurry and confusing images. I was still trying to sort them out when Edward came downstairs and sat next to me.

"Alice, what was that?"

"Something's not right. I don't get that much black unless there are a lot of wolves around. And since we're not—consciously—planning to visit some…" I trailed off in confusion.

"And the Volturi?"

"Well, I don't know yet but I have a feeling that image is connected with the last. Like it's the _cause_ of it."

"Hm. Good theory… Maybe we should talk to Carlisle." At that moment, Carlisle came down the stairs, looking at us expectantly. He nodded for me to speak.

"I had a vision," I started explaining quickly, "It was just a few blurry images but the first was the Volturi. The second one was strange. The family was staring at something with happy expressions on their faces. The third one was just the block I get when I can't see werewolves." Carlisle looked thoughtful while he paced around the room.

"Well have you figured out a connection with any of these images?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes…we think. The 1st image and the last. We think that the 1st image caused me to see the last image because usually I don't see that block unless I'm looking for something."

"Interesting…well let's talk to Jacob. Since your vision had something to do with the wolves." So I walked into the kitchen where Jacob was going through the refrigerator. What a surprise. Edward laughed and then asked Jake to come to Carlisle's office. Carlisle shut the door after I came in and sat down. I didn't really need to sit but it was just a human habit. After Edward explained everything, Jacob paused to process what Edward said.

"Impossible." Edward said abruptly referring to one of Jacob's thoughts.

"That has to be it!" Jacob answered, his hands shaking a little. I rolled my eyes and stomped on Edward's foot. He turned to me with a half smile.

"Jacob thinks that the Volturi might be coming for something—or someone—that the wolves would protect." The only person would be…Nessie.

-Alice


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting

**I wanted to write a little bit more in the last chapter but it just seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry. =)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dear Diary,

I'm sure Alice has told you about the engagement. I'm so excited! Here's how it happened…

_**FLASHBACK RENESMEE'S POV**_

_Jake had been acting weird all day. He said that he had a lot on his mind so I gave him some space and let him come to me. After dinner, I was cleaning up from dinner when Jake came up to me. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked. _

"_Of course," I replied. We ran to La Push and started walking to the cliffs. _He seems nervous, _I thought. That got me nervous. When we got to the top of the highest cliff, he turned toward me, his face serious. _

_Then, suddenly, he got down on one knee_ _and said, "Renesmee Cullen, you've brightened my life since the moment I saw you and ever since then I knew you were what I wanted. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. Would you do the honor of making me the luckiest man on earth by marrying me?" He pulled out a tiny box and opened the lid. Inside, there was a beautiful ring. There was a gold band with an intricate design of microscopic diamonds surrounding a bigger one. My breath caught. It was beautiful. _

"_You're actually asking? As if you think a possible answer would be no? Yes! Yes, Jacob Black, I'll marry you!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him before he put the ring on the third finger of my left hand. "It was my mother's," He said._

"_It's beautiful," I replied, tearing up. "Oh god," I said, my eyes showing the horror I felt. He looked up from the ring on my finger and said, "What's wrong, Nessie?"_

"_Alice is going to attack me!" I laughed. He chuckled, helped me down the cliff, and then we walked home._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Family meeting!" Alice called from the dining room. I walked into the dining room with Jacob and sat at the table where we have all of our family meetings. Carlisle sat in his spot at the head of the table and the rest of us filled in the other seats.

"I know this may be hard for you to take in," Carlisle began, "but the Volturi is coming. We must figure out what they are after. We _think _it might be Renesmee."

Several gasps erupted from around the table. Daddy explained, "The wolves are involved. That is why we think Renesmee is the target. She is someone who the wolves will fight for…and so will we."

"So what if it's not Nessie?" Emmett interjected, "What if it's Luke?" Daddy's eyes widened. The wolves love Luke! I guess no one thought of that. Well I never thought _Emmett _would think of that. Daddy chuckled, "Me either, Nessie." Everybody just looked at us, confused, but then gave up, focusing on the more important matter at hand.

"Well what are we going to do?" Rose asked, frustrated. I know she's a little over-protective when it comes to Luke. Daddy chuckled again. "What is so funny?" Rosalie yelled. My eyes widened and I sunk into my chair.

"Rosalie! You're scaring her!" Esme scolded. Rosalie looked over at me apologetically. "Sorry," She whispered. I smiled at her. "No, no she's right. What are we going to do?"

Carlisle sighed, "That is why we called this meeting…any suggestions?" Everyone thought for a minute. Carlisle looked at Jasper after a few minutes of thinking. Thank God. My brain is going to explode!

"I don't think there really is anything we can do. We will wait and face them together," Jasper decided, "Alice, can you see when they're coming?" The room was silent as Alice searched the future.

"Next week. Wednesday, to be exact."

Well today is Monday so that gives us nine days to prepare. _That should be enough time. Right, Daddy? _ He nodded so I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can get Tanya's family to help! And with 10 wolves…" I trailed off, thinking and getting lost in my thoughts. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Were you going to continue or…?" He asked with an amused smiled on his face. I looked up.

"No, that was it."

"Okay then." I rolled my eyes this time. Esme spoke up.

"Well Renesmee is right. I would hate to sentence our friends and family but we don't have a choice." Daddy's eyes widened with realization. _What is it, Daddy? _

"It's because of Luke! We didn't want to give him back. That's the reason isn't it, Alice?" She nodded. That explains some stuff. I can't believe we didn't figure it out before! Well what are we gonna do now? I cannot give Luke up. He's the best little kid ever.

"I'm glad you feel that way because we do, too," Daddy said. I will not let them take Luke away. Ever.


	12. Chapter 12 Witnesses

**Special thanks to lileycullen for the constant reviews.**

Dear Diary,

Waiting? Waiting stinks and I hate it with a burning passion. We've been waiting for three days so far and I feel like I am going to explode with the tension in the air. Every once in a while Jasper tries to ease the tension but with him feeling the same way, I'm sure it's very difficult. The whole family has been trying to train Luke subtly. Just in case. They want Jake and me to run with him but I want to stand by my family. And if Luke knew what was going on, he would say the same thing.

Carlisle called most of the witnesses whom were willing to come and fight if needed. So the Denali coven, the Amazon coven, the Irish coven, some nomads, and the Romanian coven were all coming to help. Even Nahuel was coming! He said that if we survive this, he would stay for a few days. It will be nice for Luke to have a boy of his own kind to play with and I haven't seen Nahuel since the "Volturi Incident".

"The Denali family is here!" Alice announced and I ran outside to meet them. Tanya opened her arms for me to jump into and hug her. After I had hugged all of them, I brought them inside to greet the others.

"So what is it this time?" Tanya asked, "Another half-human half-vampire in need of help because the Volturi are coming?" Daddy sighed and Tanya looked confused.

"Actually, Tanya…yes," I admitted and raced upstairs to get Luke. As soon as he was in sight, the newly-arrived guests gasped.

"He has a power. He can move things with his mind!" Eleazar said in amazement. Tanya looked at Daddy with one question.

"H-how, Edward?" We re-capped the whole story to them and Kate looked slightly upset after the story.

"Why are we only finding out about this now?" she asked.

"We've been a tad busy," I mumbled. Kate rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Carmen. Carlisle sighed.

"I was hoping you would be willing to…maybe…fight with us? As much as I hate to say this."

The Denali nodded and smiled.

"How can we not help someone this cute?" Kate asked rhetorically.

"Where's Garrett?" Esme asked, looking around for Kate's mate.

"Probably the same place Emmett and Luke disappeared to." Esme laughed and nodded in agreement. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Daddy nodded at me and I left the room to answer it.

"Hey Jake," I answered.

"Hey Ness," He replied.

"What's up?"

"Just wondering if Tanya and her family arrived yet."

"Yep, they just got here."

"Okay, I'll be there later." He said he would come around 4:30. I nodded.

"Hello?" I heard Jake say on the other line. Oops, he can't hear a nod.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, ok bye!" He chuckled and then the line went dead.

I walked into the living room to find everyone crowding Luke and laughing. I saw him making Emmett fly around the room and Emmett shouted for someone to help him. I stepped through the crowd and looked at Luke with my hands on my hips and my eyebrows raised. When he didn't notice me, I cleared my throat. He looked up, startled, and lost his concentration. Emmett fell to the ground.

Luke looked down at his hands, "Sorry, Nessie." I pulled him onto my lap on the couch.

"You know that's not what you're supposed to use your power for," I scolded.

"Sorry, Nessie," He repeated.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," I replied.

"Sorry, Emmett," he said this time. I let him hop off my lap and give Emmett a hug. Garrett laughed, "Wow, Nessie. You're mean."

"Well if no one teaches him, how will he learn?"

Mom smiled, "Exactly." I kinda felt bad about reprimanding him but I was not going to let my family teach him to do bad things. I sat down and waited for the next witnesses to arrive.


	13. Chapter 13 Note

**Listen, I'm kind of getting annoyed with the whole "diary" thing. I'll still do it but, I will make some chapters without the diary entry thingy…such as this one. (I'll warn you ahead) :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! SM DOES! However, I own Jen, Luke, and the purple Porsche ;) **

**Enjoy!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Note**

**Renesmee Cullen**

All the witnesses have arrived and we're waiting for something to happen. Alice can't really see what is happening now that the wolves and I are involved but since the Volturi are still blank, we are 99.9% positive that they are still coming. Right now, Luke and I are sitting in my room with the TV on and the music blaring from my speakers.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Where's Jake?" Hmmm…I thought about that…probably patrolling with Seth and Quil. I'm pretty sure that he has patrolling.

"He's probably patrolling with some other wolves."

"Oh." He nodded and got back to watching some monster truck thing on TV while I was about to start reading my magazine again. Just then, my cell rang. There was a number I didn't know on the screen of my new hi-tech phone.

"Hello?"

"Don't talk, just listen." A silky feminine voice commanded.

"Who is this?" I asked, cautiously.

"Already disobeying well…I'll bet your family is listening so I'll call another time…bye."

I stared at the disconnected phone, confused and a little frightened. There was just something about her voice…vampire! I was instantly grateful that Daddy is out hunting, the music is blaring, and Jake is patrolling.

"Who was that?" Luke asked, curiously.

Something told me I shouldn't tell anyone about this just yet. So, against my better judgment, I said, "Um, I don't know…wrong number." I needed to think. I poked Luke and when he looked at me, I put my index finger to my lips. He nodded and watched me as I jumped out the window, landing lightly on my feet. I started to walk into the woods, not following the trail.

I don't know how long I had been sitting on a fallen tree but suddenly I felt something poke my shoulder. I jumped and looked up at the sandy wolf, standing beside me. He chuckled but it sounded like a dog choking. I grinned and stood on the fallen tree so I was tall enough to pet the top of his head. I heard a rustling in a nearby bush and then Jake came out in a pair of black shorts.

"So…I see you've found a replacement wolfy friend," He teased and Seth stuck his tongue out at him. I jumped a few meters off the tree and into Jake's waiting, outstretched arms.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were patrolling." I got on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Seth saw you and came over so I came to see you. What are _you_ doing here in the dark woods? Does your family know you're here?"

I shook my head, "I just came out for some fresh air. Luke's covering for me so they don't follow." He looked at me disapprovingly.

Seth started to walk away and finish his patrol when I heard yet _another_ rustling in the bush but my instinct told me it wasn't a wolf this time. A mountain lion came through the bush and I halted Jake from phasing and Seth from attacking and gestured for them to step aside.

They did as I asked, knowing what I was doing. I haven't hunted for a week and this mountain lion looked exceptionally mouthwatering. It growled and Jake looked a little cautious as I flipped behind the animal, pouncing on its shoulder before sinking my teeth into its neck, completely draining it of blood.

Hmmm it didn't really put up much of a fight despite the scratch I had on my arm. Seth whined and their eyes zeroed on the bleeding gash on my forearm, I shrugged and downplayed the sting I felt. Though, of course, Jake read my eyes very well and walked over to me. His arms wrapped around me as the tears escaped my eyes. He wiped it away with his thumb, not yelling at me for not being careful enough.

We walked back to the house where everyone looked relieved when I walked through the door with Jake's arm wrapped around me but then saw the fresh tears and the bloody gash on my arm and rushed over. Apparently Daddy came early from his hunting trip and asked (quite worriedly) what happened. I'm sure Jake replayed the scene in his head because Daddy shook his head and wrapped me in his arms.

"Be more careful," was all he said as he guided me to the couch where Jake sat next to me. Carlisle cleaned my cut and bandaged it while I told the others what happened. I was really tired so, as we were watching TV, I fell asleep in Jacob's arms. The last thing I felt was him tucking me into my bed for the night.

The next morning, I took my bandage off and looked at my arm and examined the open scratch left on it. It would be gone by tonight. The only reason it's still there, is because it was really big.

I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed for school in a pink tank top and dark denim knee-length capris, and my pink converse. Then, I wrapped my arm in the bandage to keep it from getting infected. I grabbed a chocolate bar (the only thing I really like to eat) for breakfast (earning chuckles from Daddy and Emmett) and slid into my purple Porsche with Jake and Alice.

We got to school faster than the others with my fast driving because daddy wasn't in the car with me. Although, Alice told me I would get in trouble when we get to school but we were only a couple blocks from the familiar building so there wasn't really much I could do. Jacob just shrugged and held my hand as we walked into the building.

I felt a presence behind me and smelled the familiar scent of my best friend, Jenny. Jake gave me a "shhh" look and then I knew she was going to try to scare me. She grabbed my shoulders, shook me, and yelled, "Boo!" I pretended to jump and yelp in surprise. Jake looked at me, amused with my good acting. She laughed and said, "I got you!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and then spotted Jenny's imprint, Seth (Yes, Seth imprinted on my best friend. Big coincidence, right?). I waved him over and hugged him in hello. He kissed Jen on her cheek and looked at my bandaged arm and asked, "You okay now?" I nodded and Jen looked lost.

"What happened?" I showed her what happened last night since she knew everything about the mythical world and my power. She winced, "Ouch, that must've hurt." I nodded. Jake wrapped his arm around me and Seth wrapped his arm around Jen. We started walking to class but Jen and I stopped in the bathroom. I just looked in the mirror and fixed my lengthy curls when a note slipped through the normally locked and covered window. I unfolded it and it said:

_Ouch that feisty mountain lion scratched you…get better…soon._

I just stared at the note, wide-eyed. I heard the stall door creak open and Jen came out and washed her hands. We walked out to the waiting, Jake and Seth. I whispered, "This was slipped into the bathroom. Through the window." I showed them both the note and the growled lowly. Great.

**Just what she needs, right? Teehee. Review please. *puppy dog eyes*! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Mystery

**Hey! I updated faster this time, right? Hehehe… Anyhoo… Thank you again, lileycullen! No diary entry!**

**Disclaimer: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN TWILIGHT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! I only own Jenny, the purple Porsche, and Luke! :) (But if I did get to own a character, SETH IS MINE SO BACK OFF!**

**Enjoy!**

**Mystery**

**RENESMEE CULLEN**

"DAAAAAAAAAD!" I shouted as I walked into the house with Jake after school. The rest of the family didn't go to school today because it was sunny. The rest of our "guests" were out hunting. He came in the room with mom behind him and smiled. I gave the note to him. "It was slipped through the girls' bathroom window at school today." He read the note and I could see a growl building up in his chest because someone had been watching me. Mom looked over his shoulder at the note and hissed.

"Carlisle," I called without raising my voice much louder than normal volume. Mom was trying to calm daddy down when Carlisle came into the room, trailed by the others. "Yes, Renesmee?" he said, after a minute of silence. Wordlessly, I handed him the note. He looked at it, confusedly. Then he read it and his facial expression changed from confusion to worry. Everyone else's faces did the same as they read it.

"What does this mean?" Emmett asked.

"What do you think it means! It means someone has been watching me!" I shouted, exasperated. I sighed…I wonder if this has anything to do with the…I gasped. Everyone looked over at me worriedly. "The phone call…" I whispered, half to myself and half to my family.

"What phone call? Nessie…baby?" Mom asked.

"I got a phone call last night. It was an unfamiliar number and I'm _sure_ it was a vampire. She knew there was a chance you could hear what she was saying so she hung up. Do you think it's the same person?"

Daddy gave me a disapproving look. "Possibly but you should've told us right when you got that call!"

I looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, Daddy." He sighed.

"Well now it's in the past so let's move on," Emmett suggested. Daddy nodded. I smiled at Emmett and he winked.

"Do you think she's with the Volturi?" Esme asked. Then I remembered.

"Someone check the scent! See if they're with the Volturi!" I ordered.

Carlisle nodded, "Good idea." Everyone took turns smelling the note but it didn't look like they recognized the scent. I reached out and grabbed the note as soon as everyone else sniffed it. I brought the note to my nose and smelled it racking my brain to match the face with the scent. I knew their scents from when I was a baby and the Volturi came to get me.

Suddenly, the back door opened and Eleazar walked in with Carmen, Zafrina, Maggie and Senna. They noticed our tense positions and rushed over.

"What happened? What happened to your arm, Nessie?" Maggie asked, looking pointedly at my bandaged arm.

I took the bandage off my newly-healed arm and said, "Nothing. There was a small mountain lion incident last night."

She looked confused but nodded. "As for the other thing, I got a note in school from a vampire basically telling me that they're watching me." They gasped. I handed the note to Eleazar and he read it and passed it around.

"Do any of you recognize the scent?" Rose asked.

Eleazar nodded after smelling the note and said, "It's….."

***Hides behind Seth*Please don't kill me! I just had a quick question. Anyone who reviews gets to answer my question. (I'll PM it to you). Plus, a little sneak peek on who it is! :D *smiles sweetly* So please review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Author's Note

**This story hasn't really been getting a lot of reviews. As soon as I get a review with an answer to the question I asked in the last chapter, I will update. I refuse to delete this story, though. So, if you want me to continue this story, please PM me or review.**

**Thank you.**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16 Surveillance

**I'm sooo sorry for the delay! …The two month delay… I'd be surprised if anyone even remembers this story, let alone reviews it. Truthfully, I was lost in this story because I wasn't as experienced as a writer and didn't plan in the beginning. If I did, this story would've been so much better and more interesting! **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Jenny, the purple Porsche, and Luke:) But you guys know my rule about Seth;)**

"It's a nomad I had met hunting about a month ago. Or former nomad, I should say. It's obvious that she is involved with the Volturi now, though." Eleazar sighed and sat down on the couch even though we knew he was just as comfortable sitting as they were standing. Human pretenses become a habit, I guess.

"Her name was Celeste," Carmen added.

"Never heard of her," A few people said with shrugs. Everyone was mumbling to each other when I asked, "So what does this mean?"

For some reason, everyone decided to stop talking at that moment so everyone paid attention to my question. Great. I tried to avoid the eyes that I felt on me while I listened to Carlisle.

"Well Celeste is either part of the Volturi or is doing something else completely. We'll do some surveillance, see if we can find her or track her down and either talk to her or…We'll see when the time comes." I knew what he was getting at but I changed the subject.

"Where's Luke," I asked looking around. The huge room was filled with vampires and their eyes all shot to different directions in the area, looking for him.

"I think he's in his room, sweetheart." Esme answered my question that was partly meant for all…if that makes any sense. I nodded and skipped up the stairs. I walked through the hallway in search of Luke's room. His room was a light blue with stars on the ceiling so it's like he's looking up into the night sky when he's lying in his bed and looking up. It was pretty and we don't get to see the stars very much…

I opened the door slightly and poked my head in to find Luke sitting on his bed and staring up at the stars, just as I suspected him to be. I walked in and sat on the floor by his bed. I nudged his leg with my head, making him look down at me. He smiled. "Hi, Nessie. How was school?"

I shrugged and briefly explained, for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, what happened.

"What! How is there someone watching you? You're, like, never alone." He asked dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know…maybe a special talent of hers?" I asked myself.

"Wait, hers? What didn't you tell me?"

"Well the person I told you that had the wrong number was really her." He looked at me disapprovingly. "And Eleazar said he recognized the scent on the note as a nomad name Celeste that he met while hunting. We're not sure if she's with the Volturi or not."

"Oh." He said simply. We were silent for a few minutes, watching the stars. "So what exactly is the deal with the Volturi? Why do they want us so bad?"

"Um…" I wasn't sure what to say for a while, debating on whether or not I should tell him the whole truth…well sooner is better than later, I guess. "The Volturi are very powerful. They've been jealous of our family because of our talents and the size of it. And they don't even know about your power yet. We didn't want them to find out but I guess it is inevitable now.

"They wanted to create a half-human half-vampire so they did…and they threatened me—the ones we saw on the hunting trip—saying that they would bring harm to me and my family if I didn't teach this child to fight and hunt and raise it. So I did. This child was…you. And I never thought I'd be so glad that I followed the Volturi's orders." I whispered. He looked at me in shock.

"I know that this is a lot to take in but _please_ don't be mad." I pleaded. He played with a lock of my curly bronze hair as he looked up at the stars.

"You know, I knew that something like this would happen," He began in a whisper, "I knew that something bad had happened and had to do with me. The way your eyes had this look in them whenever I was curious about my _past, _not that there is much of it." He muttered the last part. I sighed. He put my hair down and scooted off the bed. He looked at me with a certain sadness in his eyes.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me?" Luke had grown a lot in the past few days. It seems weird but he's more mature and he looks maybe fifteen now. It doesn't seem like a long time but we've skipped a lot of time between my entries, putting only the important stuff in here. We've had Luke for six years. I skipped a lot of time from when he was very little. Wow. It doesn't seem like that long AT ALL. Hm. Oh well. No time to waste about it now. I got up and stood right in front of him. Soon he was going to be taller than me.

"You weren't ready," I whispered, moving his hair from his eyes. "But I have no choice but to tell you now. Better you find out from me than…" I trailed off and changed the subject. That's a habit of mine.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs. More people are home now."

He nodded, sensing that the conversation was over. We walked down the stairs and when we reached the landing, all eyes zeroed on us, probably hearing our conversation. Daddy moved his eyes up to the ceiling and then down to the floor, indicating that I was right. I nodded to everyone and then Luke and I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate bar and some juice. The chocolate was for me and Luke is obsessed with juice so that was for him. He thanked me quietly as I handed him the glass of juice. Suddenly, I felt long fingers both jab into my sides quickly. I jumped and yelped a little and spun around to see Jake grinning at me.

I hopped up onto the edge of the counter, still not as tall as Jake. I took another square of chocolate off of the candy bar and popped it into my mouth. Then, I stuck my tongue out at Jake.

"So, uh, what did I miss?" He asked.

**Review, please! (: Thanks to lexiecullen and two other reviewers who left no names for their reviews!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17 Celeste

**Hey, guys…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

After we had explained the whole ordeal to Jake, he took off to tell the pack, only leaving the feel of his lips on mine behind…

It feels weird, walking around with all eyes watching my every move. And even when I leave the house, the wolves are invisible but still watching from a distance, hunting Celeste. We haven't figured out what her power is yet as far as I know. They save the strategy talk for when I'm not around. Over-protective family.

Even now, I'm sitting here on a rock in the forest and I can tell Quil and Embry are watching me. I can tell they're trying to give me my space but follow their Alpha's orders and keep me safe at the same time. I appreciated that. I groaned in frustration and fell back onto the boulder I was sitting on. But then I sighed when I heard a small whimper. I turned my head to the noise and ended up nose to…snout… with Quil. I laughed and sat up, wiping my nose. When I quieting down, Quil cocked his head and looked around the forest, probably wondering why I was here. I put my hand on his face and showed him what I was feeling, not caring that the other wolves that were phased could hear. He nodded his head in understanding.

I stood up and shivered at the sudden gust of wind. I patted **(is that even a word?) **him on the head and raced back to the house. I hated the feel of everybody's eyes on me when I entered the house. I ran upstairs to my room to find Aunt Alice cleaning out my closet of the 'old' stuff for the second time this week. But hey, if it keeps her at peace, then who am I to stop her?

I closed the door to my closet and dove onto my bed, turning onto my back as I stared at my ceiling. I closed my eyes before I heard the door open and smelled Luke come in. I kept my eyes closed and he came to sit next to my head.

"Hey, dude!" Alice called from the closet. Luke looked up, confused but then shook his head, letting it go.

"Dudette." He acknowledged. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged.

"It's your security guards, isn't it?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Why won't you talk?"

I shrugged and put my hand on his face. _I don't know…_

He rolled his eyes.

Jake then walked into the room and I sat up quickly. I ran to him and he opened his arms just in time to catch me. I wrapped my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall and he pulled me close, stroking my hair. "Hey, Ness."

_Hi. _I had my hand on his cheek.

"What're you doing?"

_Nothing. _I showed him the past five minutes.

"Why won't you talk?"

I shrugged.

"Will you talk to me?" He whispered and then kissed me.

Luke pretended to gag as he got off the bed to leave. I waved at him, not looking away from Jacob. Jacob laughed, setting me down again. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. _Daddy, tell everyone not to worry, _I thought. I heard his laugh from downstairs as I screamed at the top of my lungs for ten seconds. Jacob had his hands over his ears the whole time. "Well I guess that's a form of talking…"

I nodded and closed my eyes again. I don't know how long Jacob and I stayed there but I woke up the next morning tucked in my bed and turned to see Emmett's face. I screamed.

"Why does _everyone _find it funny to do that to me?"

"Wait! Who did it already? That's not fair!"

"Sorry but Seth beat you to it." I yawned and sat up, stretching my arms above my head. "Everyone downstairs?"

"Yeah, all there."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"I'll be there," he left the room in what would've been a blur to a human. I hurried to my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my hair before making my way downstairs. "Hey, guys."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey, Nessie."

"Hello, Renesmee."

I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. "Want some breakfast? I'm making some for the wolves anyway." Esme offered as she came into the room, looking for some food items.

"Yeah, thanks, Grandma."

She smiled. "Now shoo while I cook!"

I hurried out after smiling at her.

-;-,-.-

"Jen, c'mon, you know you can't _really _scare me."

"Yeah! I can, too! It is now my mission in life. To scare you even a little bit."

I grinned devilishly at her. "Good luck with that." I spun around and sped behind her so fast, I was a blur. The best part is, we're in the forest behind my house so there's no witnesses from our little wolf friends considering we're close enough to the house full of vampires.

"Ness?" she called. I giggled but moved up to a tree before she turned around. I sat in the tree, hidden by its branches.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, this is _so _not funny!" She warned.

"I find it very funny," I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Nessie?" Jenny called, more worried now.

"Yes, yes where _is _that Renesmee?" The voice spoke again, coming out of the bushes. "Hello, little mortal. My name is Celeste."

Jenny backed away from the blonde girl with blood red eyes. _DADDY!_ I screamed in my thoughts. I slowly crept down the tree and ended up behind Celeste. She was too busy to notice me and Jenny didn't dare show her relief as I came closer. I grabbed Celeste by her pony tail and spun her around 360 degrees, moving in front of Jenny in the process. Celeste snarled.

"Hello, Renesmee. Pleased to meet you."

I growled at her. "What do you want?"

"Well, well, well. Little Nessie has an attitude, doesn't she?"

"_Don't _call me that." I hissed. Celeste came at me but I swiftly dodged her, making sure to take Jenny with me.

Celeste hissed, "You can't protect yourself half as well with your little pet human."

I flipped out of the way again as she tried to tackle me. With a sudden burst of energy, I kicked her in the gut and moved even farther away as she collided with a tree.

Jenny was trembling behind me. I made sure Celeste couldn't see her face because I was sure she wouldn't be able to hide her relief due to the huge midnight black wolf behind Celeste.

"So, you were saying? I would think that a vampire who would be planning to possibly fight a ton of vampires and/or werewolves would be a little more skilled to not lose to a half-vampire." I had to gloat just a little bit. Daddy showed up behind Sam and gave me a warning look with a hint of pride in it.

I winked at him, "Well, Jen and I are going to head back. You guys have fun. You, too, Celeste." I waved a little at her before taking off towards the house with Jenny on my back. When we arrived, I bumped into Jake.

"What happened?"

**Review!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18 Author's Note NOT AN UPDATE

Ugh in the last chapter when I said;

"Sorry but Seth beat you to it."

I meant Quil! Sorry to anyone who this confused or thought this was another update(:

-madittude99

xx


	19. Chapter 19 Wait, what?

**Hey, guys. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…as much as I wish I did…**

When we explained everything to Jake-man, we've been doing that a lot-he growled but instead of leaving me this time, he stayed. Jenny, Jake, and I made some popcorn and sat down to a movie as Jen tried to pretend she _wasn't _almost attacked by a sadistic vampire. I couldn't help feeling that there was something off about her, besides the fact that she's stalking me and possibly wants to kill me. She shouldn't have lost that fight with me if she was a vampire. Losing to a half-human.

I sat up straighter and pulled up an image of her in my mind, studying her carefully. Her long, blonde hair which was pulled up in a ponytail. Her light freckles that sprinkled her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose lightly. Her small figure, only a little bit bigger than me. Her dark reddish, purplish eyes…

Her reddish, purple eyes! No vampire has red and purple eyes. Unless…her eyes were blue and she had red contacts in. Or her eyes were red and she had blue contacts in. But there was no need to try and make us think she was human. But she can't _really _be human. Can she?

"Nessie? Are you okay?" Jake asked from beside me. I ignored him for a moment and pondered what I just figured out.

"Ness?" Luke asked from the other side of the couch. Then that means…

Just then, the door burst open and daddy came in with Emmett and Celeste trailing behind him…Celeste! Her eyes were now blue as I'd suspected.

"Where's Luke?" Daddy asked. Luke nodded to him but growled when he saw Celeste.

"What is she doing here?" Jake asked angrily.

Celeste looked down at her hands like a child being sent to the office. "I, uh, have a long story to tell."

I turned the TV off and turned my attention to the girl who was now sitting on a chair to the right of the couch.

"I am Celeste Belle Volturi, princess of the Volturi. Aro's biological daughter." I heard a collective gasp among the room and was sure that I gasped, too. Jenny's gasp was the loudest, considering what she's heard about the Volturi.

"About six years ago, Aro decided to make a half-human half-vampire child. He found my mother, Heather, and kidnapped her. A week later, she conceived his child. She stayed in the castle as they waited on her hand and foot by Aro's orders. A month after that, she gave birth to her child. He was a beautiful baby boy, from what I've heard. They took him away and she never saw her precious boy again. They thought it was over. She was unconscious when she went into labor again. This time, it was a girl. Blonde haired, blue eyed. I never saw my mother after that because she dropped dead from the effort of giving birth to two half-vampire children."

Her eyes filled with tears as she spoke of her mother, but I put together the pieces before she even said it. "I never knew I had a twin brother," She looked at Luke and the tears spilled over. I turned around to him in shock and saw that he was clearly holding back tears-heck, I was too at the depressing story. I felt a pang of sympathy for my stalker and figured that she only wanted to meet her twin brother. His eyes dimmed with sadness but quickly lightened, having not known his mother for more than a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." He bit his lip, but a couple of tears slid out of his blue eyes, the same exact color as Celeste's. I sighed as Jenny scratched her head.

"You lost me after 'Aro's biological daughter'…," Jenny chuckled. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her.

"So, were you actually trying to kill me or were all those days of being guarded for nothing?" I asked, annoyed.

She chuckled, "Sorry."

"Well, now that that's cleared up, let's get to the point. Are you with us, or against us?" Emmett asked.

"I'm kind of with you, if the time comes to where I have to choose over the good guys or my father…I'd choose you guys, but I'd rather try to stop the fighting before I have to do that. He just wants our powers." She admitted.

"Wait, power?" Jake asked.

Celeste nodded, "I can make people think they see, hear, feel, touch, and taste things, like illusions."

"COOL!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How exactly does it work?" Daddy asked curiously.

"I just think of something and, well, you know, make it happen." She shrugged. Dad nodded.

"We need a game plan," Eleazar stated, changing the subject, "Having Celeste on our side will definitely help distract them before it comes down to something we can't control."

And that's when the planning began.

Today was the day. The day when the Volturi came. The day we've been waiting for. We stood in the clearing, quiet. I stood next to Luke, with Jacob on the other side of me. I was running my fingers through the fur on his head and rubbing my thumb in circles on Luke's hand. Celeste was on the other side of Luke, holding his other hand.

"Guys!" I heard a familiar male voice call to us. Everyone's heads swiveled around to look at the newcomers. I grinned at the speaker. Nahuel.

"Nahuel!" I called excitedly. I haven't seen him for a few years, even though he calls to check in every once in a while. He hadn't changed a bit. Huilen wasn't with him for this Volturi encounter but he _did _have another person with him. She was a young girl, looking about fifteen. She had dark brown, almost black, hair, brilliantly white teeth, and the same olive skin tone as Nahuel. But most importantly, she had Luke's undivided attention. And Nahuel had Celeste's.

"I smell dramatic romance!" I sang into Jake's ear.


	20. Chapter 20 (Sorry)

**Okay I am majorly sorry about not updating in, like, over a year! This isn't the full chapter but you guys deserve to see a little bit of what I'm working on. **

"Guys, this is my sister, Clarissa," Nahuel introduced us to his younger sister after he broke eye contact with Celeste. Luke cleared this throat awkwardly and I smirked in his direction before bounding over to Nahuel and Clarissa.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled brilliantly at Clarissa, giving her a small greeting hug. I moved to Nahuel next, giving him bigger hug. "Thank you guys for supporting us."

"Anything for you guys, Ness," Nahuel smiled. "Are you going to introduce me to the new additions to your family?"

"Of course," I shot Jacob a winning smile and he rumbled with laughter, sounding like a choking dog. "Nahuel, this is Luke and his sister, Celeste."

Nahuel shook Luke's hand and sent Celeste a small smile. "A pleasure to meet you both."

Luke narrowed his eyes slightly at the look Nahuel was giving Celeste and muttered, "Likewise."

"And Luke, Celeste," I started again, gaining their attention. "This is Nahuel and Clarissa. Nahuel helped us out majorly in our last encounter with the Volturi."

"So I've heard," Celeste spoke up and smiled at him. "If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here today. I'm still debating on whether or not that is a good thing, though," She warned.

"Of course it's a good thing!" Luke protested, putting his arm around Celeste's shoulders as I slipped away over to Jacob. I patted his shoulder to get him to crouch down a bit. He lowered himself to the ground, letting me hop on.

**I'll try to write the rest of it soon!**

**~madittude99**

**xx**


End file.
